


You're Holding The Two Halves of My Heart

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Alpha Steve/Omega Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Families of Choice, Grief/Mourning, Kidfic, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Multi, Pining, aftermath of war, mentions of torture, return from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Steve Rogers was declared missing in action in the summer of 1942, leaving his mate and son behind. Bucky's torn between his hope and his grief and left to raise a fatherless son. But as time passes, Bucky's convinced that Steve won't come back. At least not until June 1945 rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Holding The Two Halves of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [在你手中紧握的是我破碎的心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800109) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> This is a companion piece to "I'll Always Have Your Back, Don't Ever Doubt That." where Steve does come back to Bucky after years of being MIA. I had this idea in my head for awhile and hey, why not? So Steve and Bucky do get their happy ending, despite having to endure years of hardships and separations to do so.
> 
> And yes, title comes from "Princess of China" because out of all the characters, these two really do fit that image.

The news keep pouring in from Europe, but it doesn't matter to Bucky any longer. Not since Steve was declared MIA. He listens to Lodur and her fears for Thor. He worries about Clint. Worries about George.

He is competent and carries on, raising his son and showering him with the affection that he can't give George's father anymore.

But at night, he doesn't hold it together. He re-reads the letters that Steve sent over and over again until the words are etched in his heart and the paper has been crumpled and worn through in places.

He doesn't want to give up hope that Steve had survived when half of his battalion was captured. He doesn't want to admit that the only person that meant so much to him is gone, lying dead in some grave in Europe somewhere.

He wants to believe that he is out there somewhere, fighting the good fight and never giving up, because that is what Steve does. He always made the hardest decision and went through with them. 

Even though there could be an easier way, Steve will always do what is right and damn the rest. 

It is that knowledge that keeps Bucky hoping and holding onto the letters and raising George and always burning that candle in the church. 

~*~*~*~

Steve isn't the best sniper, but he's the only one with the ammunition to get the job done. He knows that's the main reason why he's been put as a sniper. He doesn't mind it, despite having to kill so many men and keep cover for the others as they sabotage the German camps and steal supplies. He has to do something, especially now that he's been separated from his battalion. 

He wishes he could send word to Bucky and let him know that he's alive and fighting to come back to him and George and the rest of their family. But he doesn't dare risk it. Not when he's with the resistance. He can't put these souls in danger. 

So he fights the good fight and when he can, snatches dreams of lying next to Bucky and smelling the wintry scent that he always carried within him.

It will have to do until this madness is past. 

~*~*~*~

The war machine is still churning all over Europe and the Pacific when George says his fist word and Bucky cries harder than he ever has before in his life. It is becoming clearer that the war is coming to an end. The big centers have fallen and the Germans, despite fighting brutally are as exhausted as the allied forces. Bucky thinks that maybe Steve might be a POW by now. He didn't think that he could be fighting with the guerilla groups of the Free French and the Dutch and survive a year after being declared MIA. 

It is better than thinking that he's lying in an umarked grave somewhere in France or Belgium. 

So he waits for him to come back.

But in the meantime, he tells his son stories of his father. Of himself. Of his past. Shows George pictures of who they were and what they did. Even though he is too young to understand, Bucky wants George to have the memory of Steve imprinted under him and under his skin. He won't let his son grow up without knowing the kind and brave man his father was. 

Lodur tells him stories too, of when Bucky and Steve were young and how Clint and Thor became friends. George plays with Vali and they end up becoming best friends, tagging after Vali's older brothers. 

Time passes and Bucky realizes finally that it is 1944.

~*~*~*~

Steve and the others are in a barn in the Pyrenees somewhere. He knows it is very close to Spain and that they only have one chance to cross into Franco's country. There was nothing for them to fight without the risk of losing their lives like their compatriots had. They were better off fleeing for another country and forgetting what had happened in France. The others openly wept and Steve gave them as much comfort as he was able. He understood the agony of leaving all that he had known behind. But he also couldn't help being elated that he was coming closer to his goal of returning to his family once again. 

He is on the first watch and he kills time by wondering how George must be now and how Bucky looked like the day that he had left for Europe. He sometimes swears that Bucky is right there with him. That his warmth has seeped into his coat and the scent of him is in his hair. He knows that it's just his mind playing tricks on him. But he still cherishes those memories. He misses Bucky badly and sometimes, it is all he can do not cry with the loneliness he feels.

But he keeps it all hidden and waits for the day that he will see George and Bucky again.

Right now, he has men to get over the border and into safety and that is what he is going to do.

~*~*~*~*~

George is toddling around on wobbly legs, being minded by Vali and Magni when the entire neighborhood explodes in excitement. Bucky looks up from the puzzle he was filling in and sees Lodur running out of the door like a bat out of hell. He follows only to see her leapt into the arms of Thor, who lets his duffle fall onto the ground before embracing his wife and kissing her.

Bucky's mouth works, but he can't speak at the sight of them together. He knows that it was hard for Lodur, being away from Thor and for the boys to not have their father around...he came back. George wasn't going to get that and he was going to die alone. He didn't think that he could ever be with anyone else after Steve. They were a mated pair and they just  _fit_ no one else got him like Steve did and no one could understand Steve like he did. They were just meant to be together and he honestly believed it was going to happen for them. But it hadn't and he was left to mourn.

He watches them and goes back to tell the boys that their father is there and to scoop up George to lay him down for a nap when he hears Thor's incredulous roar saying what something that sounds like "STEVE!"

His heart thumping, he turns around to see Thor now embracing a man clad in weather beaten and ripped fatigues, with long blond hair and a battered rucksack at his feet. 

He knows who it is, but Bucky can't let himself hope. At least not until Thor releases him and he turns to find him.

Once their eyes meet, Bucky finally feels his heart warm up again for the first time in two years.

"Bucky!"

Is all that Steve manages to get out before Bucky rushes toward him and claims his mouth, the taste of him sweetened by the tears that are coursing down both of their faces. 

"I'm back, James. I'm back."


End file.
